


Book of Mormon Oneshots

by mintgreenandburgundy



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintgreenandburgundy/pseuds/mintgreenandburgundy
Summary: Oneshots for the Book of Mormon musical! Feel free to request anything.Just comment a prompt/ship!





	1. Did it Hurt? (McPricely)

"Did it hurt?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "When I fell from Heaven?"

"No," Kevin shook his head.

"Then what do you mean?"

"When you fell for me," Kevin grinned as he said this, leaning forward and pecking Connor on the lips quickly before laughing and dodging away as the other man glared at him.

"Yes, it kind of did. Because you say stuff like that."

"Come on, you know you love it."

"Not really."

"You love me, though," Kevin got closer to his boyfriend, putting his arms around the redhead's waist as he pulled him in closer.

"Hang on, I have to think about that,"

"Wai-"

"Okay, I've thought about it. I might love you. Just a little bit, though."

"Only a little bit?"

"Yeah, only a little bit," They both laughed before Kevin pressed another kiss to Connor's lips, pulling away and hugging the man closer.

"Seriously, though. I love you, Connor. A lot."

"Wait, like, a lot, or a lot a lot?"

"A lot a lot," Kevin looked away from the man in his arms, who was smiling. "Don't... laugh, please,"

"I'm not going to. I'm not that mean. I love you too, Kevin. A lot a lot."

He looked relieved to hear these words leave Connor's mouth.

"Really?" Kevin looked at him, trying not too get his hopes up.

"Yes, really. Of course I do. Why else would I be here with you right now?"

"I guess you're right." A pause. "I love you,"

Connor laughed a little. "You just said that. I love you too,"

"Good, you better," Kevin's voice held a certain tone to it that was almost cocky.

"Oh really?" Connor raised an eyebrow as he ran his hands through Kevin's hair, trailing down his arms and resting on the other man's chest. "What does  _that_  mean?"

"Everyone should love me," Kevin gave an almost smug smile, laughing when Connor smacked his arm gently before pulling himself out of Kevin's arms.

"Whatever. Get ready for bed," Connor turned and started to go towards the dresser in the room they shared, but he was stopped by Kevin who hugged him from behind and pulled him to the bed.

"I'm ready," Kevin closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Connor as the man tried to escape his grasp.

"Kevin, please. You're not even in pajamas yet."

"So? Who needs pajamas. No one's going to say anything,"

"These clothes aren't that comfortable, though. Please, Kevin, let me go so I can change into something more comfortable. I promise I'll be right back and then you can cuddle me all you want to."

Kevin's grip slackened as he let the other man escape, Connor doing as he said and getting his pajamas on and putting on Kevin's Orlando hoodie before climbing back into bed and curling up with his boyfriend. He turned so he was facing Kevin, who pecked his lips quickly before Connor rolled his eyes and kissed him quickly, Kevin kissing him back. It ended with both of them giving short little kisses before just looking at each other.

"You look adorable in that, you know that, right?" Kevin whispered sleepily.

"In what? A pair of shorts and your Orlando hoodie I stole from you?"

"Yeah," Kevin murmured sleepily, kissing Connor one more time before burying his face into the other's shoulder and closing his eyes. "I love you,"

"I love you too. Goodnight, Kevin,"

"Goodnight,"


	2. PTSD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone on Tumblr! I hope I did it right and if i didn't please please please tell me so I can correct it

Trembling.

A terrible feeling, as if you're going to throw up. But you're not. You're not sure if you can eat. Your stomach is jumpy and won't stop.

Anxiety.

Sitting in the floor, trying to crawl under the bed so no one can see.

No one's supposed to know. This is supposed to have been a secret.

What happened?

Kevin could barely think as he shook, his entire body trembling and the hollow feeling back in his chest as he remembered.

He was trying to push it away, breathe in, out, in, out. Find something to focus on.

But he couldn't.

He could almost feel it again.

He found himself rolling under the bed, curling up under it and trying to find something so he could at least muffle his cries.

A knock at the door.

"Kevin? Best friend? Are you okay?" Arnold.

Kevin shook his head quickly, forgetting that Arnold couldn't see him.

"I'm... I'm fine! Thank you. I'll... I'll be out in a... in a minute," Kevin called back, trying to regulate his breathing and seem somewhat calm.

"Are you sure?" Arnold didn't seem to completely believe him.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll be out soon,"

"Okay, if you say so,"

Kevin could hear his friend's retreating footsteps.

It had been another sleepless night last night, Kevin afraid of the nightmares that might plague him.

Like they did too often.

He tried telling himself it was just lack of sleep causing all this, but as he saw the General's face looming over him in the darkness, he knew it wasn't.

Another knock.

"Please... please go away," Kevin found himself saying.

"Are you okay? Arnold said he wasn't sure if you were," McKinley.

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push the face of the man who had gotten shot out of his mind.

"I'm fine, really. I'll be out in a minute," Kevin tried to keep his voice from trembling as he spoke.

"Do you need someone to talk to? I can go get Arnold if you want me to,"

"I'm fine, Elder McKinley!" Kevin just wanted to be left alone.

"...you don't seem to be, but if you want to be left alone, I'll tell everyone else not to bother you for a while,"

"Thank you," Kevin was still tense. How could he know the other elder (were they still considered elders?) would actually do as he said? How did he know that Arnold had even told him anything?

Kevin didn't. And he hated that.

Deep breaths.

In. Out. In. Out. Hold. In. Hold. Out. In. Out. Hold.

Kevin started calming a little, not much, but enough to be able to pull himself out from under the bed.

He laid in the floor for a couple minutes, just breathing, trying to push any thoughts of what had happened from his mind.

These were becoming too common, the nightmares too frequent, and having to be in the same room as the General didn't help.

Another knock at the door.

"Coming!" Kevin tried to keep all panic out of his voice, trying to not think about the fact that whoever was on the other side of the door was trying to open it.

"Kevin, Buddy, please, let me in," Arnold.

Arnold didn't deserve this.

"Oh... okay," Kevin let out a shaky breath, trying to stand and walk to the door. He ended up crawling, unlocking it and going back to his previous spot, curling in on himself. He heard the door open, and a gasp.

"What happened?" Arnold's voice felt too loud. Kevin heard the door close back and a click, and he became tense at the sound. "Are you okay?"

"Arnold I... I... I can't," Kevin lifted his head so he could look at his friend, who sat next to him on the floor and started trying to comfort him.

"What can't you do? You're amazing,"

"It's... it's not that. I can't. I... I can't go out today, I'm really sorry but I just can't,"

"Okay, that's okay. Want to talk about it? You don't have to, but I'm your friend and I'll keep whatever you say here a secret as long as you want me to,"

"I... I don't... you don't want to hear it," Kevin could feel the anxiety worsening, almost close to tears as he saw it all over again.

"Sure I do! It's important. You only have to tell me what you want,"

"Okay. I... will it help?"

"Probably,"

"Okay." Kevin took a shaky breath, accepting a quick hug from his friend before sitting cross-legged in front of him, hunching into himself and telling Arnold what had happened, voice wobbly and trying not to cry as he recounted it all.

Arnold was silent, listening intently to his friend, nodding along until the end.

"Kevin, Buddy, you need help. I don't mean that to be mean. I think you should see Gotswana or something, that's really not good. You need to be able to sleep,"

"I... I know, but I... I..."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

Kevin shook his head. Arnold was the first person he had really, truly told what happened, not sugarcoating anything.

"I can tell him if you want," Arnold's voice was surprisingly calm and quiet.

"I... can you? I can't... I can't do it," Kevin squeezed his eyes shut, letting Arnold pull him into another hug.

"I'll tell Gotswana what happened, and I can tell Connor you don't feel well enough to go out today, do you think that'd help?"

Kevin sniffled, nodding.

"Okay. Do you want me to stay with you, or do you want to be left alone?"

"Can you... can you stay here? In the building. I... not in here. But stay in the hut. Please?" Kevin looked up at his friend, who nodded quickly.

"We can find a movie to watch or a game to play," Arnold smiled at his friend, trying to cheer him up. "Want to find a Disney movie?"

Kevin nodded, smiling just a little. Arnold smiled wider at the attempt Kevin made, standing up and running out of the room to tell the others Kevin and himself wouldn't joining them that day to go out.

After the other elders left, Kevin emerged from the room, sitting on the couch and wrapped up in a blanket as Arnold turned on a movie.


	3. No Homo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the happiest with how this one turned out, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways

It was all purely platonic.

That's what they always said.

Neither of them were gay, so how could If be anything other than platonic?

They both would've denied it if you asked if every time their hands touched they felt a fluttering feeling in their stomach.

They would've called you crazy if you pointed out the longing, held out glances they sent each other.

How oblivious they were was almost painful, especially for those around them.

Their denial was enough to make their friends want to lock them in a room together for an hour.

When Kevin was actually approached about it, he confirmed that they did love each other, had told each other they loved each other- but it was purely platonic. They were no more than friends.

Arnold had to resist screaming after receiving that answer.

Connor's wasn't much better.

Chris had cornered him, demanding answers.

The smaller elder left more frustrated than he had been than when he had asked Connor about it.

Eventually, all the other elders got tired of it.

It wasn't until they decided to actually sit and have a conversation with the two that progress was made.

"Do you know why we've called you here today?" Kevin shifted in his seat as James crossed his arms, standing in front of him.

"No?" Kevin shook his head.

James sighed. "What do you think about Connor?"

"Oh... I, uh..." what did Kevin think about Connor? "He's nice, we're good friends,"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course! He's my friend,"

"Let me rephrase that. Do you love him?"

"Platonically, yeah. Of course."

James shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not gay, if that's what you're trying to imply."

"I'm done. I tried. I'm sorry. I can't." James walked out of the room, leaving Kevin alone.

"What...?" Kevin looked around, unsure if he was allowed to stand, but because no one was in the room, he figured it was okay.

He stood, getting out of the chair and going to the open doorway. He nearly ran into Connor, who was escaping a room not too far away.

"Oh, hi," Connor looked up at him, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Hi," Kevin found himself unsure of how to continue the conversation. Should he ask Connor if one of the other elders had done the same thing to him?

"Lovely weather we're having," Connor laughed a little. Kevin only nodded.

"Did they talk to you too?" Kevin decided to ask,  looking at the ground as he did so.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. They just did."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What do you think?" Kevin started to fidget with his hands as he asked, nervous.

"What do you think?"

"You're... a good friend,"

Connor found he was a little disappointed that this was all Kevin thought.

"I love you," Connor swallowed as he said it.

"I love you too,"

"No. I... not platonically." Connor tried to meet Kevin's eyes, nervous because the other had suddenly come still.

"I... think I do too." Kevin finally looked Connor in the eye, nodding. "I think I love you too."

And this time, they knew it wasn't platonic.


	4. Dust and Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was listening to Dust and Ashes earlier and I figured that hey, why not, let's make a oneshot using the song. This is what it became.   
> Be careful reading this, if you've heard the song you might know that Pierre is going through a thought time and seems almost (he most likely is) suicidal. It's not directly stated in this oneshot, but please be careful reading this.

Is this how I die?  
Ridiculed and laughed at  
Wearing clown shoes  
Is this how I die?  
Furious and reckless  
Sick with booze

Coffee. So much of it.

Kevin looked down at the cup in his hand, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt ridiculous.

He knew everyone else thought he was.

He was shaking as he held the pen in his other hand, trying to steady the paper.

He could only be thankful that he had locked the door.

How did I live?  
I taste every wasted minute  
Every time I turned away  
From the things that might have healed me  
How long have I been sleeping?

  
He was so tired. He looked at the paper again, trying to figure out what to say. He shook his head, dropping the pen and burying his head in his hands.

Another drink of coffee.

How many cups had he had?

How many could he have until it was lethal?

He wasn't sure. He only knew that he regretted so much, and wished he could take back things he had said.

Is this how I die?  
Frightened like a child  
Lazy and numb  
Is this how I die?  
Pretending and preposterous  
And dumb

He was scared.

Tired. But the important part was that he was scared.

He was scared of so much. There was so much ahead of him, so much unknown.

And he felt almost fake.

Something that had been put into a mold, made perfect in the eyes of some.

He knew he wasn't. That made it all worse.

How did I live?  
Was I kind enough and good enough?  
Did I love enough?  
Did I ever look up  
And see the moon  
And the stars  
And the sky?  
Oh why have I been sleeping?

He realized that he hadn't been that amazing. He wanted to go and say everything he was thinking.

But he couldn't.

He picked up the pen again, looking down at the paper. He wanted to explain.

He wasn't sure what he was going to explain.

How could he explain?

They say we are asleep  
Until we fall in love  
We are children of dust and ashes  
But when we fall in love we wake up  
And we are a God  
And angels weep  
But if I die here tonight  
I die in my sleep

Connor. Arnold. Nabulungi. Chris. James.   
Was Kevin really asleep? He wasn't sure.

There wasn't a lot he was sure of anymore. He wanted to be sure about something again. Find the hope he had once had.

But it was hard.

All of my life I spent searching the words  
Of poets and saints and prophets and kings  
And now at the end all I know that I've learned  
Is that all that I know is I don't know a thing

  
He had spent so long learning and memorizing information that was put in front of him.

He had tried.

But in the end?

He doubted it. He realized that he didn't know as much as he thought.

So easy to close off  
Place the blame outside  
Hiding in my room at night  
So terrified  
All the things I could have been  
But I never had the nerve  
Life and love  
I don't deserve

He wanted to place the blame on someone else. Say it was someone else's fault this was happening.

But deep down, he knew it wasn't.

He wished he could've been better. He didn't deserve anything he had been given.

He had started putting up walls, not letting people close.

So all right, all right  
I've had my time  
Close my eyes  
Let the death bells chime

Kevin just wanted it to be over.

Would he do anything?

No. Probably not.

But he wanted to explain to someone how he was feeling.

He couldn't do anything but that. He squeezed his eyes shut again, some tears falling out.

Bury me in burgundy  
I just don't care  
Nothing's left  
I looked everywhere  
Is this how I die?  
Was there ever any other way my life could be?  
Is this how I die?  
Such a storm of feelings inside of me?

He didn't care.

But at the same time, Kevin Price cared so much. He wondered if there was a way everything could've gone differently.

For everything to genuinely be okay.

But then why am I screaming?  
Why am I shaking?  
Oh God, was there something that I missed?  
Did I squander my divinity?  
Was happiness within me the whole time?

If he didn't care, then why was he trying to get help?

That's all Kevin could wonder. He wanted out of this nightmare.

And he wanted those he cared about with him.

They say we are asleep  
Until we fall in love  
We are children of dust and ashes  
But when we fall in love we wake up  
And we are a God  
And angels weep  
But if I die here tonight  
I die in my sleep

Kevin wasn't sure what love was. Not really.

But he was fairly sure that what he felt for his friends was love.

He couldn't die yet. He wouldn't.   
There was so much he wanted to experience.

He wanted to marathon Star Wars with Arnold, eat poptarts at two in the morning with Chris, take Connor out on dates, help James with work, explain to Nabulungi what the things she found at the market were.

They say we are asleep  
Until we fall in love  
And I'm so ready  
To wake up now

He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. It was something he hated. He was ready for it to be over, he was ready to be happy.

But he wasn't.

He found himself standing, trembling as he did so. He went to the door, unlocking it and opening it, stepping out into the hallway.

Connor, Arnold, Nabulungi, Chris, and James were all sitting in the living room.   
The other elders had gone out to the village for something or other a couple hours ago.

Arnold was the first to notice something was wrong.

I want to wake up  
Don't let me die while I'm like this  
I want to wake up  
God don't let me die while I'm like this  
Please let me wake up now  
God don't let me die while I'm like this  
I'm ready  
I'm ready  
To wake up

"Don't... don't let me..." Kevin found it hard to keep going once they were all looking at him. "How do I get out of this? How do I wake up? I... I want to," he couldn't meet any eyes.

"Kevin, what are you talking about?"

James.

"Are you okay?"

Chris.

"No. No, I'm... I'm not," Kevin answered honestly for the first time in a while.

"What is it?" Arnold was clearly concerned.

"I don't... i just can't. I want this to all be over but I don't want to... I don't want to yet,"

"It's going to be okay. It gets better." Connor finally spoke up, voice oddly quiet. "It gets better."

"Don't... don't let me..."

"Kevin, listen to us: we're not going to let anything happen to you, okay? We can see if we can talk to Gotswana about it, does that sound okay?"

Kevin could only nod.

"I'm sure he'd help," Nabulungi nodded, encouraging him to sit on the couch with Arnold, herself, and Connor.

"Please. I want to wake up."


End file.
